


The Talk

by bobakiin



Series: Steps Between The Shadows [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, babette the very tired matchmaker, the dragonborn is bad at emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobakiin/pseuds/bobakiin
Summary: Arlen refuses to confront their problems, Nazir just wants his Listener to be okay, Babette is frustrated and just wants her two stupid friends to finally get together, and the rest of the Sanctuary just wants to see what happens next.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Nazir
Series: Steps Between The Shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing I wrote about my Dragonborn and Nazir. They both love each other, but neither of them know how to deal with emotions and Arlen's answer to these situations is to run away from them.

"You've been avoiding him."

"Who, Cicero?" Arlen asks innocently, as if they don't know which  _ him  _ they're talking about. 

"Don't play dumb, you know I mean Nazir." Babette replies crossly. They're sitting in the dining hall, Arlen picking at a plate of grilled vegetables while Babette drinks from a cup filled with blood. The Sanctuary is quieter than usual, with Cicero and Inigo, the two most talkative members, out on a supply run. The initiates (and Lucien) know better than to get between Babette whenever she scolds somebody, and Arlen is very sure they’re about to get scolded. The vampire is giving them the Look, the ' _You Might Be The Listener Of The Dark Brotherhood, But You're Still Stupid And Young'_ Look. Arlen hates the Look.

"I have no idea what you mean." They avoid Babette's judging stare, instead staring very hard at their fork. "I've just been busy, that's all."

Babette rolls her eyes. "Is that why you never stay in the Sanctuary when he's here? The only reason you're here right now is because he's out on a contract." 

"Coincidence, and conflicting schedules." Arlen lies, still not looking Babette in the eyes. 

"You used one of your weird Nightingale powers to turn invisible to avoid talking to him last week."

"I was just...testing it out. How was I supposed to know he was about to enter the room?" They're running out of excuses, and they both know it. 

"You can lie all you want, Listener. But you and I know that you've been avoiding him." Babette says, as she finishes her cup. 

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Arlen laughs nervously. "Why would I avoid my own Speaker?" 

"Because you're in love with him."

They don't have a response for that, and Babette smiles smugly as Arlen's face turns red.

"You have no proof-"

"The entire Sanctuary has seen the way you two look at each other." Babette cuts them off. "And Nazir doesn't smile like that at anyone else. Actually, I don't think Nazir really smiles at anyone in general. He mostly just smirks. Can you just admit it so the two of you can finally get together? I don't actually have enough Septims to pay Cicero right now." 

Arlen buries their face in their hands and groans. "You've been taking bets on whether Nazir and I get together?"

"Oh yes, we're all in on it, except you and Nazir of course. And Lucien, but that’s because he’s dead. And Kadeth of course refused to bet." Babette replies shamelessly. "Cicero thinks it'll never happen, and you know how much I enjoy proving him wrong. Don't worry, most of the new initiates are on your side. Faith in the Listener and all that."

Arlen feels a headache coming on. They glare at Babette, who innocently smiles at them. The vampire then leans in.

"So why have you been avoiding him? You know he feels the same way."

They look up, finally making eye contact. "He deserves better."

"Better than the Listener?"

"Better than someone as damaged as me." Arlen sighs. "Besides, we had a really bad argument. I don't know if he wants to talk to me. We’ve just kind of been...avoiding each other."

Babette raises an eyebrow. "He does. Trust me. He’s just as emotionally dumb as you are. But what did you two argue about?"

"He...disagrees with the way I live." 

"You mean the way you come back after weeks, completely exhausted because you haven't slept for more than 2 hours at a time?" Babette asks dryly. "Or is it the way you never share any of your emotions with anyone?”

"...Both.”

She throws up her hands. "Obviously he'd be upset! The love of his life, always on the verge of passing out, and refusing any sort of emotional support!” 

Arlen blinks. They've never heard Babette this frustrated, and it reminds them of getting scolded by their mom. Or their grandmother, considering how old she is. 

"And besides," Babette goes on, her voice softening somewhat. "You're not too damaged for him. We're all damaged in someway, but we're all still Family, aren't we?"

"Of course we are, I just...don't know if I can face him yet. We fought really badly, and-"

They're interrupted by voices upstairs.

"Welcome back, Speaker!"

"Well well, look who's back early." Babette says with a grin as Arlen's eyes widen.

"Look, I'll talk to him eventually." Arlen promises, hurriedly getting up. "Just...not today."

Before Babette can protest, they quickly turn themselves invisible, vanishing into the shadows of the Sanctuary.

"Was the Listener here?" Nazir asks as he walks down the stairs. “Or are they still avoiding me?”

Babette silently reminds herself to bind Arlen to the chair next time. This wasn't even about the gold anymore, she was just tired of her friends being absolute idiots. Especially her Listener. How could the deadliest person in Skyrim, if not Tamriel, be so useless when it came to something as simple as emotions? She shakes her head, before giving Nazir her most winning smile.

"You just missed them. But come have a seat, I need to talk to you."

**Author's Note:**

> None of my TES OCs know how to deal with their problems.


End file.
